You and Me
by Alice001
Summary: IchiRuki Rukia died and Ichigo remembers nothing of her or of his shinigami powers. One day when a girl moves in next door, both Ichigo and her start having odd dreams. So how can love conquer all? Well, they have one shinigami on their side...
1. Aid

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

Summary: When your love is taken away from you, how can love conquer? Rukia died in Soul Society and Ichigo remembers nothing of her or of his shinigami powers. One day when a girl moves in next door, both Ichigo and her start having odd dreams. So how can love conquer all? Little do they know they have one shinigami on their side...

New Story and it's absolutely AU.

Okaaayyyy so let me explain the reason to my madness. In the Bleach movie when Senna dies, I'm pretty sure Ichigo doesn't remember her. So I just assumed that if anyone were to die then everyone that he/she came into contact with forgets them. Yes? No? But in this story it's just humans. Why? 'Cause Byakuya didn't seem to forget his parents or Hisana.

Also, at the end of the movie, it shows Senna running and she looks exactly the same. That's why in this story Rukia looks exactly the same. Why? Because it would just confuse me if I made her look different. Her name is the same also. Bleh, I know, major plot holes.

And, Ichigo is seventeen and so is Rukia. Why? Because Senna looked the exact same age as when she died. So...Rukia does too. I mean, I know that has a bunch of plot holes, but I don't really know what else to do. So, I'm sorry.

So explanations done? Good. I was getting bored typing them. If you have any questions, just ask me because I know it does sounds super duper confusing...

I've written out a bunch of these chapter, so updates should be quick (for once).

I hope you like it and please review at the end. Thanks!

* * *

One

Aid

* * *

"_Rukia! C'mon Rukia. You can't die! You can't leave me!"_

"_Idiot, even if I die, I won't leave you. I promise."_

_....._

"Rukia, will you come help me wash the dishes please?" A woman in her early thirties asks.

She has dirty blond hair that goes down all the way to the middle of her back and piercing violet eyes. She wears black sweat pants and a light blue tank top. She's about six feet. The woman puts her hair up into a bun as she picks up a dirty dish and begins to wash it.

"Yes! I'm coming." Seventeen year old Rukia says. She walk out of her room while tying her shoulder length raven hair back.

She pushes her bangs out of her face and proceeds to the kitchen. Rukia is short to put it bluntly. She about five feet. She has violet eyes like her mother. Rukia has a light blue dress on that comes down to her knees.

She walks into the kitchen and takes a red kitchen towel with her. Rukia walks up to the sink and takes the a washed dish her mother hands her. She takes it, dries it off, and the puts it in the rack.

"Did you set up everything in your room?" Her mom asks and Rukia nods.

"Yes I did." She replies as she dries off another dish.

"Well that's good. I've been here watching TV all day." Ame says. Rukia shakes her head. That's just like her mother.

Rukia's parents are divorced. Her father and mother didn't get along at all (Rukia sometimes wondered why they got married in the first place...all that screaming and fighting...) and when Rukia was little, Ame took her and ran. Later she sent divorce papers, which he more than happily signed, but that was a long time ago.

Ame is a journalist. She recently got a job in Karakura and they moved. Their house is not too big, but not too small. Rukia and her Mom both agreed on it. It was perfect. They were the only bidders on the house, so they got it easily.

When they're done drying the dishes, Rukia's mom jumps onto the couch and turns on the TV. Rukia starts to walk back to her room.

"Don't you want to watch TV?" Ame asks from the couch, not letting her eyes move away from the screen of the TV.

"No thanks. I'm going to read for a while and then go to sleep. I have school tomorrow." Rukia replies.

"Alright then. Goodnight honey."

"Goodnight Mom."

Rukia opens the door to her room and turns on the light. Her walls and ceiling were a beige color. There was a fairly big window and on one side of it has her twin sized bed and on the other side is a small desk. Her clock is perched on the windowsill. Rukia's books are still against a wall waiting for a bookshelf.

Instead of reading, Rukia changes into her yellow Chappy pajamas and lays down under her soft violet covers. She sets her alarm for the next morning and then buries her head into her pillow. Rukia slowly drifts to sleep.

_Somewhere in Soul Society..._

"What are planning to do?!" A girl with bright pink hair asks. She wears traditional shinigami robes with black fishnet gloves. Her hair goes down to her chest and its layered. She has bright brown eyes and her Zanpaktou is secured to her waist.

"Nothing. Nothing. Calm down Natsu." A guy with spiky black hair replies.

His hair flies out in different directions. He has night black eyes and also has on shinigami robes. But unlike Natsu, he doesn't have gloves on. His Zanpaktou is on his waist too.

"You can't make them remember each other Daisuke!" Natsu wails.

"I'm not. I'm not. Quit yer yappin'" Daisuke replies slightly annoyed.

Daisuke and Natsu are shinigamis, yes, but they're special. Their job is to help the departed souls from Soul Society be reincarnated. It's not a tough job, all they have to is erase their memory and the memories of any human they came into contact with. Of course they did the same with Rukia, but it was different.

"_Please. Bring me back to him. I promised him I wouldn't leave him."_

"_You have my word."_

It was easy for Daisuke to make the promise. But why? He secretly felt bad for them. They loved each other so deeply, but never told each other. Ichigo and Rukia deserved a second chance and Daisuke promised himself that they would get one.

It was illegal though. Very illegal. But, he didn't care. As long as Natsu didn't go babbling, he'd be okay. Plus, he would just get the support of Byakuya. Daisuke knew that if he needed it, he would have it.

"Daisuke! You know that's illegal!" Natsu hisses as Daisuke looks down at Rukia.

There is a way for them to look down departed souls. They would just find the person's reiatsu and watch over them.

"All you've been doing is staring at the screen switching from her to him and him to her!" She says disapprovingly. "We have a job you know."

"I know. Who the hell said I was neglecting it?" Daisuke asks and sharply turns towards her. "If ya don't remember, while you were off fixing yer hair, I was doing all the work."

"So? When I came back, you left and sat your little ass down in front of the screen for the rest of the day!"

"You were 'effin gone for the whole day!" Daisuke says finally loosing his patience.

Natsu isn't always like this. Usually she's a calm and happy person. Usually. But when she gets worked up about something, she gets worked up.

Daisuke turned back to screen. Who knew keeping a promise could be so hard?

_Back in the human world..._

"Ichiiiiigooo!"

Ichigo wakes up groggily, no really sure what was going on. His dad stood there beside his bed and as soon as Ichigo opens his eyes, Isshin punches him in the face. Ichigo sits up and glares at him.

"Is that any way to wake your son up?!" Ichigo yells and kicks him in the stomach. Isshin falls back onto the wooden floor.

"I've taught you well son," Isshin says as he gasps for breath.

"You haven't taught me crap!" Ichigo yells. "Get out!"

Isshin gets up from the floor and feigns hurt.

"Why are you so mean to me?" He asks and Ichigo groans and opens his door and kicks Isshin out. The carrot top goes into the bathroom and gets ready for school.

Seventeen year-old Kurosaki Ichigo. He's forgotten about his shinigami powers and has forgotten about Rukia. But, he wonders why there is a makeshift bed inside his closet. No one can fit in there. He has bright orange hair and warm amber eyes. His body is well toned, but from what, he doesn't know. He rarely goes and works out. He's tall for his age, about six feet.

Ichigo comes out of the bathroom and heads downstairs where Yuzu gives him some toast.

Yuzu and Karin are twins, although they don't look or act alike. Karin has black hair while Yuzu has pale blond hair. Karin is more of a tomboy while Yuzu spends her time cooking and cleaning and sewing.

Their mother Masaki died when Ichigo was very little. Ichigo thinks that it's his fault that she died. He carries that burden around in his heart.

Ichigo hurriedly eats the toast and then grabs his schoolbag and heads out of the door. He walks past the house next to him which had been for sale for a while. As Ichigo looks at it, he realizes that the 'For Sale' sign is gone. He raises an eyebrow.

"Guess we have new neighbors." He mutters to himself.

The door to the house suddenly opens and Rukia steps out closes the door behind her while yelling.

"Make sure you lock the door this time."

"Of course. Bye honey!" Her mother yells back.

Ichigo stares at Rukia has she hurries down the steps. Rukia glances at Ichigo before running past him. She was going to be late. Very late. Ichigo follows behind her, but in a slower pace. He has no intentions of going to school.

'Maybe she's in middle school...' Ichigo thinks to himself as he walks along the sidewalk to school.

He gets to a stop sign and waits for the cars to go by so he can cross. Rukia is there looking frantically across the street. She's lost. Rukia doesn't know how to get to her school Karakura High School. It should be easy enough to find, but it's not. The cars finally pass and she glances over at Ichigo who is walking across the street. Rukia mimics him.

'Maybe he's in collage...' Rukia thinks as she walks behind Ichigo. 'I think I should ask him...'

"Hey! Excuse me!" Rukia yells and Ichigo turns around and raises an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah?" He asks and Rukia runs up to him. She adjusts the strap on her schoolbag before talking.

"I'm new here you see and I'm afraid I don't know how to get to school..." Rukia trails off looking embarrassed.

"Middle School eh? Ya missed it. You tur-" Ichigo starts, but Rukia cuts him off.

"Not Middle School! High School!" Rukia says angrily.

"Oh, sorry. You don't look like a high schooler." He says and scratches the back of his neck with his hand.

"What? What is that supposed to mean?" Rukia asks clearly outraged now. Ichigo waves his hands in front of his face.

"Nothing! Nothing! I was just saying that 'cause your so short-" Once again, Rukia cuts him off.

"Short?! I am not short! I'm completely normal sized. You on the other hand, are too tall!" Rukia says and Ichigo sighs exasperated.

"Tall my ass." Ichigo mutters before saying. "Look. I'll show you where the High school is alright?"

Ichigo starts walking and Rukia follows silently, still angry about the fight. They walk for a minute or so before Ichigo speaks up.

"So, what's your name?"

"Rukia, and yours?"

"Ichigo."

"Strawberry?" Rukia asks and cocks her head to the right. Ichigo flushes.

"N-No! It means one who protects. Dammit, get it right." He says and Rukia laughs a little.

"Whatever you say strawberry." Rukia says and falls into step beside him. Ichigo glances at her before rounding a corner.

"Yeah, whatever midget."

"I AM NOT A MIDGET!" Rukia yells and Ichigo scoffs.

"Stop lying to yourself."

They fight until until they get to school

_Somewhere in Soul Society..._

Daisuke grins. Maybe it isn't so hard keeping his promise. He gets up and goes and helps Natsu with the souls. They can handle themselves for a while. He didn't need to meddle every second. There were some things that they had to do by themselves.

He walks over to Natsu who just helped another soul be reincarnated.

"So, you finally got your butt away from that screen." She comments and Daisuke scoffs.

"Whatever."

They don't say anything for a while and Daisuke is busy helping souls anyway.

"You know Daisuke..." Natsu starts as she sits on the floor. "If the find out, they'll kill you." Daisuke turns to her.

"Yeah, I know."

"Then why are you doing it? Huh? What's the reason?" Natsu demands. He looks away. Even if he told her, she wouldn't understand. But, he decides to take a chance.

"They never told each other I love you." Daisuke says nonchalantly and Natsu becomes very confused. She gets up from the floor and goes over to a soul that just appeared. She helps him and then turns back to Daisuke who is back at the screen. She stomps over.

"I love you?" She asks and he simply nods.

"That's what I said isn't it? You aren't deaf are ya?" He asks.

"That's it? That's why?"

Daisuke doesn't say anything for a while. "You wouldn't understand Natsu, so please don't try." He whispers and Natsu's face falls. Something was wrong with him. Lately, his hasn't been his witty, mean, ass-like self. Natsu smiles. She would try to understand, she would.

"Aw! Daisuke has become Mr. Softy!" Natsu says and smiles while pinching his cheek. Daisuke slaps her hand away.

"Shut the hell up! No I haven't."

Natsu giggles as Daisuke goes back to see how Ichigo and Rukia are holding up.

_Back in the human world..._

Rukia takes her seat at her desk after the teacher introduces her to the class. She didn't like standing up there doing nothing and letting everyone look her over. She felt like she was being analyzed by everyone.

The teacher droned on and on. Rukia looked over at Ichigo who looked like he was paying attention, but he wasn't. She reached over and tapped him on he shoulder. Ichigo looks over.

"What?" He whispers.

"I just wanted to say thank you for helping me earlier." She whispers back. Ichigo scoffs.

"It wasn't that big of a deal."

The bell rings and Rukia assumes it's time for lunch. She waits until Ichigo gets up before following out. He walks into the fields where all the girls and some of the boys are sitting. Ichigo is fully aware that Rukia is following him here which is why he takes her here. Rukia peaks around Ichigo's body. He turns to her.

"Eat here. Most of the girls aren't that bad." He says and walks away before Rukia can say anything.

She looks around. There are trees around here, but the one she notices is the big tree a couple feet in front of her. Rukia clutches her lunch even tighter as she walks to the tree and sits down in front of it. All the girls stare at her.

"Hello! You're new here aren't you? I'm Inoue Orihime!" A busty girl with red-ish orange hair says. Rukia smiles at her.

"Yes I am. I'm Kuchiki Rukia."

"So it looks like you and Kurosaki are friends." A girl with short brown hair says. Rukia looks at her and scratches her cheek.

"Well...I wouldn't say that..." Rukia trails off wondering what relationship she had with the orange haired teen. Friends? Acquaintances?

'Yes. That's what we are.' Rukia says to herself. 'Acquaintances...'

Lunch passes quickly for Rukia after that. No one bothered to question her any further. She got up and walks towards the trash can to throw away her lunch. Rukia goes back into class and waits for the day to end.

After the bell rings, Rukia gathers her things and walks out of the building. She sees Ichigo a couple feet away from her. He's standing there looking around like he's looking for someone. Rukia jogs up to him. When Ichigo sees her, he stops his search and looks at her.

"I hope you know how to get home." He says nonchalantly.

Rukia simply nods and Ichigo takes off towards his house. Rukia follows, but not because she has no idea where to go, but because they are going to the same place. Ichigo notices Rukia walking beside him, but he doesn't bother to strike up a conversation. What was he supposed to say? How was your day? How do you like it here? Then it hit him, why the hell should he care anyway?

Ichigo grunts and walks faster towards his house. Rukia stops and looks after him questioningly. She shakes her head and sighs and walks home by herself.

When Rukia gets home, she sees Ame sitting with her back against the couch and her legs stretched out with her laptop typing away. Her blonde hair is pulled away from her face letting her bangs sweep to the side and black rectangle glasses frame her heart shaped face.

"Mom! I'm home!" Rukia calls and Ame barley looks up from her computer.

"Hi honey! How was school?"

"It was..." Rukia replays her whole day back in her head before answering. "Fine." She finishes. Ame looks up at her daughter.

"Did something happen?"

"No." Rukia replies going to the fridge. She pulls out some lemonade and pours it into a glass before taking a swing of it. "It was a normal first day." Her mother sighs and puts her attention back to her laptop.

"Well...that's good I guess."

"They already have you working on an article?" Rukia asks and her mother nods.

"Yeah _and _they want it done by tomorrow morning!" She wails and Rukia shakes her head.

"I guess you won't be sleeping tonight."

"You got that right sweetie." She replies and Rukia goes into her room and pulls out her textbooks before starting her homework.

_Back at Ichigo's house..._

"Hi Ichi-nii!" Yuzu says from the kitchen as Ichigo slips his shoes off and drops his schoolbag. "How was school?"

"Fine." Ichigo mumbles as he heads into the kitchen. He goes to the fridge and pulls out some leftovers from last night' dinner. He goes to the microwave and puts the chicken in.

"I just baked some cookies, do you want those?" Yuzu asks and Ichigo shakes his head while setting the timer and pushing start.

"Nah, this is fine." He says.

After eating, Ichigo washes the dishes and grabs his schoolbag on his way to his room. Once there, he pulls out his homework and goes over to his desk and starts to work. After an hour of ruthless homework, Ichigo was finally done. He sighs and leans back in his chair.

"Ichi-nii," Karin says poking her head into the room. Her jet black hair falls into her face. Ichigo turns. "Dinner time."

"I'm not hungry, I'm just gonna go to bed." He replies and Karin shrugs.

"Suit yourself. Yuzu made Miso soup." Karin tempts and when Ichigo doesn't move, she sighs and says goodnight before closing the door.

Ichigo waits until he can't hear Karin's footsteps anymore before throwing his shirt off and changing into black sweatpants. He slips into the covers and puts his hands behind his bed staring up at the ceiling. He lays like that for a minute before sighing and turning over onto his side. He closes his eyes and waits for sleep to take him over.

**It was dark...that's all I could see. Blackness. I started to run around and around in the darkness...finally I saw a light. I ran to it and when I made to the other end, I saw a body...I ran to her. Her? How did I know it was a her from that far away? Her back was facing me. I saw black hair fanned out everywhere and she was wearing black clothes. I looked around me trying to find help...but I only saw brown dirt everywhere. I saw black figures in the distance, but I ****didn't move. I urged my legs to move, but no luck. I screamed. **

Ichigo wakes with a start and he sits up in shock. He turns and looks out of his window only to see the sunshine pouring into his window. Ichigo puts a hand to his face and feels sweat. He frowns and glances at his clock. His alarm hasn't even rung yet. He throws his legs over the side of the bed and gets up while picking up his school clothes and heading into his bathroom still shaken from his dream...no...nightmare.

_In Rukia's house..._

Rukia wakes up after her alarm goes off. She sits up letting her silk lavender comforter pool at her waist. She stretches before shutting off her alarm. Rukia had the best sleep she's ever had. She smiles and hums to herself as she picks up her school clothes and goes into the bathroom.

She comes out a while later tucking her white shirt into her gray skirt. Rukia goes into the kitchen and sees Ame already up taking a swing out of the orange juice carton. Rukia makes a face as she reaches takes a strawberry Poptart from the counter.

"Ew Mom. Remind me to never drink that orange juice." She says and Ame smiles wiping her mouth as she shoves the empty carton into the trashcan.

"No need, it's done."

"Did you drink that whole thing by yourself?" Rukia asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course not silly! There barely anything in here."

Rukia just rolls her eyes and finishes her Poptart before taking her schoolbag and slinging it over her shoulder. "Did you get your article done?" She asks her mom as he slips her shoes on. Ame gives one nod.

"Yup! All ready to go! I think I did really good on it _and _I didn't have to stay up all night." She replies with an elated smile. Rukia smiles back as she opens the door.

"That good. I have to go to school now. Bye Mom." Rukia hurriedly steps down the porch stairs and scarcely hears her mother's goodbye.

As Rukia walks down the street towards school, she thanks God for making her a quick learner. She doesn't want have to ask anyone for directions today today. Rukia holds her head up proudly and shifts her bag on her shoulder as she walks into class.

"Kuchiki-san!" She hears someone calling her name and she turns and sees a guy with brown badly cut hair (in her opinion that is) that goes below his chin walking up her. She tries desperately to remember his name.

"O-oh! Good morning..." She trails off, but only for a second, "Asano-kun!"

"The beautiful Kuchiki-san remembers my name!" He says while sauntering around the room. Rukia just smiles uncertainly. _Am I being...what do they call it...? Oh yeah, hit on? _

"Shut up Keigo." Rukia looks up and sees Ichigo punching him in the back of the head.

He briefly glances at her before walking over to his desk. Rukia mentally fumes. What is with him? One minute he's friendly and helpful, the next he's cold and reserved? Rukia stomps over to desk.

"Are you bipolar?" She asks him abruptly and Ichigo takes his eyes off of the window and looks at Rukia with a confused look.

"Huh?" He says dumbly.

"I mean," Rukia starts sitting in her desk that's beside his. "Yesterday you're all friendly and so willing to help me, but just as the school day ends you decide that you're going to be cold?"

"What the hell're you talkin' about?" Ichigo asks still confused.

That's when he realizes that he probably is the only person Rukia knows...the only friend? Ichigo doesn't know what to call her yet, all he knows is that right now she needs him whether she admits it or not.

It's quiet between them for a second before Ichigo grins, "Sorry squirt." Rukia flushes.

"Squirt? I'm not a squirt you idiot."

The bell rings and Rukia turns away from Ichigo as the teacher walks in starting her lesson. Rukia pays attention to the board while taking down as many notes as she can. The day passes by quickly and often, Rukia would catch herself glancing at the orange-haired boy and she'd mentally scold herself.

"Oi, midget. Lunch." Ichigo says and Rukia glances up and nods while grabbing her lunch out of her bag. She didn't want to sit with the girls today, all they did was gossip about each other and...for some reason, she wanted to hang out with Ichigo.

Ichigo glances behind him as he sees Rukia follow him. She looks around the school with curious child-like eyes. He can't help but chuckle slightly as he leads her towards the roof of the school. They sit in the middle of the roof.

"Ichigo brought the lovely Kuchiki-san to lunch!" Keigo says happily and Rukia glances at him with a fake smile. She didn't want to be rude to him, but she sure as hell didn't want to give him any ideas.

"Shut up Keigo and just eat," Ichigo mutters as he pulls out his own lunch. Ichigo looks over at Rukia who pulled out something out of her Chappy lunch box. Ichigo smirks. "Chappy?" He asks amusedly. Rukia looks up at him and narrows her eyes.

"Why yes. Is there a problem?" She asks him as she pulls the straw off of the back of her juice box.

"Isn't that show for babies?" Ichigo asks and Rukia's cheeks turn pink.

"Shu-shut up carrot top!" She retorts.

_Somewhere in Soul Society..._

"Hey! Daisuke!" Natsu says sauntering over to him where he had just helped another spirit move on. Daisuke looks over at her. "Ukitake-Taichou is looking for you!" Daisuke sighs and nods before turning and leaving.

When he makes it to Ukitake-Taichou's office and knocks twice before hearing him say come in from the other side. Daisuke pushes the door open and bows as he walks in. Ukitake-Taichou looks at him for a moment before motioning for him to take a seat. Daisuke does.

"You wanted to see me?" He asks sounding a little uninterested as he fixes the buckle on his Zanpaktou. Ukitake nods.

"...I have been...slightly informed of your intentions with Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia." He says and Daisuke looks up at him alarmed, but keeps his cool demeanor on. It takes him a second to speak.

"Well? Are ya gonna do anything? Who're ya gonna tell?" He challenges. Ukitake sighs and leans back in his chair.

"I'm not going to do anything." He replies seriously. "I'm only informing you that I know." Daisuke raises an eyebrow in question.

"Ya know...I don't think I know what hell you're sayin'"

"Daisuke...I want you to do what you think is best."

"Huh?"

Ukitake gets up from his chair and Daisuke does too, still confused about why he brought him in here in the first place. What good does it do to Ukitake to tell him that he knows? Daisuke scratches his head.

"I brought you in here," Ukitake starts as if he read Daisuke's thoughts. "To tell you that I approve, but don't be neglecting your duties along the way. That is all. You may be dismissed." He says with a warm smile.

"Taichou, who told ya?" Daisuke asks and Ukitake smiles a little.

"I don't suppose that is any of your business Daisuke, just know that no one will come to know."

"Thank you Taichou." Daisuke says sincerely before walking out of the office.

Natsu had just finished helping another soul and as she turns, she sees Daisuke coming back looking a little...happier than he was. She runs over to him with her usual big smile plastered onto her face. Daisuke stops when he sees her, but Natsu looks closely at him.

"Hmm..."

"The hell're you doin'?" Daisuke asks trying to shove her away. Natsu just places a dainty gloved finger onto her chin in thought.

"Is just me or...are you kinda...smiling?" She asks tilting her head to the side. Daisuke frowns now and so does Natsu. "Aw! It's gone! I guess it's one of those...don't blink or you'll miss it type things!" She jokes and Daisuke pushes her away.

"Damn, ya just get more annoyin' each day don't ya?"  
"And you become more crabby. Cheer up Mr. Grumpy Pants."

"Shut. The. Hell. Up." Daisuke enunciates each syllable as he sits down in front of the screen again.

He tries and feels Rukia's reiatsu and becomes pleased as he sees Ichigo and Rukia having lunch together. He hasn't checked on them all morning and he's glad that they can get along on their own. They didn't need him anymore. All Daisuke had to do was make them meet.

"I'm going back to work. Y'know, the thing that _you're _supposed to be doing." Natsu announces.

"Yeah yeah. Sing a new song will ya?" Daisuke says with a dismissive wave of his hand. Natsu, on the other hand, sits down next to him.

"So...what did Ukitake-Taichou want?" She asks a little nervously.

"Nothin' really." Daisuke replies with a shrug, his eyes still glued onto the screen.

"Oh. Okay. Well have fun doing your stalkerish deeds." Natsu says getting up and brushing the dirt and sand off of her. She rakes her fingers through her neon pink hair before turning away and leaving.

"Stalkerish deeds my ass." Daisuke mutters to himself when Natsu is out of sight.

_In the human world..._

Rukia sighs for what seems like the millionth time causing Ichigo to look up once again and frown. "Why the hell do ya keep sighing?" He asks and Rukia pokes the tip of her pink tongue out again from her red lips as she tries to stick the straw into the juice box.

"Need help?" Ichigo asks suppressing a chuckle. Rukia looks up him as Ichigo takes her carton of juice away from her hands. "Either you're really stupid, or really weak...I'm thinkin' you're both." That earns him a kick in the shin. Ichigo hands Rukia back her opened juice box. "That's the thanks I get for helpin' you?"

"I didn't ask for your help." Rukia retorts before taking a sip of the sweet liquid inside.

Ichigo just grumbles something before cleaning up. Rukia does the same and they get up. She notices that there's about ten minutes of lunch left. She gathers her trash and goes back down and throws it away. She can hear Ichigo behind her.

"I'm going back to the classroom." She announces and Ichigo looks away.

"I don't really care." He replies following her back inside.

Rukia sits at her desk and pulls out a blank piece of paper and starts to doodle on it. Ichigo stares at the board trying to look uninterested in what she's drawing, but after a minute, he can't help himself and looks over. What he sees makes him wish he hadn't looked over.

"What the hell are those?" Ichigo asks pointing at her scribbles on the page.

"Bunnies." Rukia replies innocently.

"Bunnies?!" Ichigo echoes eying Rukia's so called 'bunnies'. "They look like deformed tomatoes with tumors for arms and circles with dots in them." Rukia glares at him.

"That's what eyes are!" She protests.

"No, eyes are almond-shaped." Ichigo replies and she blows a strand of hair out of her face in frustration. Why did he have to make everything so damn difficult?

"Bunnies do _not _have almond-shaped eyes."

"How would you know? Have ya ever seen a rabbit?" Ichigo asks her crossing his arms over his chest? Why couldn't she just admit that she's a bad artist?

"Yes! Chappy the Bunny!"

"Chappy is not a real rabbit. That thing could _eat _a real rabbit." Ichigo mutters and Rukia smacks him in the head with her pencil.

"Chappy is to a real bunny! And he is _not _a cannibalistic bunny!" She glares at him. "You're just jealous that I can draw and you can't."

"Yeah, I'm really jealous that you can draw deformed tomatoes and I can't." He replies with a roll of his eyes.

Rukia merely fumes and goes back to her drawing. After a couple of more minutes of silence, more of the students start to file back into the classroom and after glancing up and noticing too, Rukia stuffs her drawings away into her backpack. The bell rings signaling that lunch is over and the teacher goes back up to the board to resume her droning.

When school ends, Rukia gets up first after throwing her schoolbag over her shoulder. She dares to glance at Ichigo once before heading out of the door. A minute later, as she's leaving the school grounds, she hears Ichigo jogging up after her.

"Jeez strawberry, I didn't know you wanted to walk me home so much." Rukia says grinning over her shoulder. Ichigo scoffs and looks away.

"You wish midget. I gotta go this way too idiot." Ichigo replies and then grins back at Rukia.

* * *

Wow! First chapter over! This is kinda like a pilot chapter. If people like it, I'll keep posting more chapter and if not, I'll take it down.

So if you did like it, please review so I know weather to post the next chapter or not.

Please tell me what you think of Daisuke and Natsu. I'm trying to make good OCs, so opinions/pointers would be totally helpful.

FADE TO BLACK = LOVE

3

=)


	2. Clasp

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

I hope everyone liked the first chapter! I put a ton of effort into it. Now, time for the second chapter! Hope ya like it and please review at the end. ^_^

Thank you to everyone who reviewed/fav'ed, it means a lot to me!

I'll and to update sooner than I've been doing in the past cause...well...it was pretty bad lol =P Anyway, I hope you like it!

* * *

Two

Clasp

* * *

**Three Months Later**

_In the Human World..._

"Strawberry! Come on! Hurry up! I can't wait around forever you know!" Rukia yells to the door while pounding on it furiously. She does this for another second, before Ichigo finally steps out of his house frowning as usual.

The day was warm and bright. October had caused the wind to come out from hiding, but the sun was still shining down on the town which caused it to be the most beautiful days in a long time. You could tell that summer had come and gone, but it was on days like this that everyone wished that they could just skip school and hang around.

But of course, life couldn't stop just because it was a nice day outside...

"Dammit Rukia. Can't ya shut up for a _second_?" He questions annoyed. Rukia throws him a glare.

"Well...if you'd hurry up..." She trails off while securing her bag over her shoulder.

Months have passed and Ichigo and Rukia became fast friends. They were always together, in school and out of it. They almost did everything together. It seemed as though they were already boyfriend and girlfriend. It was no surprise to Daisuke that they were already best friends though,he knew from the beginning that they clicked. It was as if God Himself used everything he had to make them for each other. It was too bad that they couldn't see it themselves.

Rukia had already had the devastating meeting with Ichigo's dad. Even thinking about it made her go red in face. It wasn't pleasant, but it was all too embarrassing. Both Ichigo and Rukia's cheeks were stained for a good two weeks.

_"Oh! Look! My son has finally brought home a girl!" He said as he opened the door. Ichigo frowned and Rukia looked away._

_ "Shut up Dad," Ichigo muttered as he punched him the face. "She's just here to work on a freakin' project." Ichigo started to walk up the stairs followed by a pink Rukia._

_ "Don't forget about what I said about protection my son!" Isshin yelled from downstairs as he sprang up. Ichigo turned red in the face and then threw a glare at his dad._

_ "Shut. Up." He hissed slamming the door to his room after Rukia walked in._

_ They looked at each other in silence for a moment. Rukia couldn't take the quiet that surrounded them and finally cleared her throat and set her schoolbag down. She sat on his bed as if she lived here for years. _

_ "Wh-Who said you could sit there!" Ichigo said angrily and Rukia shrugged._

_ "Why? Something wrong Strawberry?" She asked innocently. _

_ "That's right son, get her!" Ichigo heard Isshin say through the door. He open the door and swiftly kicked his father in the face. "Nice...aim..." He muttered as he fell to the ground._

_ "Why the hell was I stuck with you?" Ichigo asked as he closed the door again._

_ Meanwhile, Rukia hopped off of the bed and walked toward the closet. She slowly opened the door and felt the familiar wood beneath her fingertips. When she finally got the door opened all the way and saw the futon, she swore she saw herself sleeping. Rukia jumped back like the closet had burned her. _

_ "What the hell happened to you?" Ichigo asks jamming his hands into his pockets. Rukia ignored him and continued to stare intently at the empty closet._

_ Rukia raised one perfect midnight black brow at the closet curiously. There was something about this closet that made something in her flutter. It felt special to Rukia, she could tell, but this was the first time she had ever stepped foot into his house. How could it feel special to her? How could she feel like she had some kind of memories because of this small seemingly insignificant place?_

_ She walked slowly back to it and peaked inside of it again. She could vaguely hear Ichigo's protesting, but she blocked it out. She looked around the small closet and found a tiny Chappy the Bunny picture on the wall. She pulled it off and turned to face Ichigo._

_ "What is this?" She asked._

_ "The hell? That's not mine, it has to be yours idiot!" Ichigo said before he could stop himself. _

_ They just stared at each other, confused and shocked. _

_ "What?" Rukia questioned not really sure of what was happening. Her mind was working on overtime. So meany thoughts had entered her brain at the same time and she struggled voice one of them. Ichigo awkwardly cleared his throat before answering._

_ "I meant...it's probably Yuzu's..." He corrected himself ignoring the slight nostalgic feeling he had deep within his gut._

_ "Yuzu's...?" Rukia questioned again and Ichigo nodded._

_ "Yeah. She probably stuck it in there when she was a baby." He said crossing his arms over his chest. "We...uh...better get started."_

_ "Ah...yeah..." _

Ichigo and Rukia finally make it to school as the first bell rings. Students start flurrying around them in the hallways, trying to make it to their classrooms in time. Ichigo and Rukia still walk at their normal pace though knowing that they wouldn't be late. Even if they were, why would it matter?

_In Soul Society..._

Daisuke sits underneath a tree with one hand behind his head as he lazily chews on a piece of hay. His other hand is twirling the hay while his eyes are closed peacefully just enjoying the sun and his day off. Everyday, it seemed like he checked on Rukia and Ichigo less and less and before he knew it, he was only checking on them once everyday. He just had to give them their memories back, and then he would've kept his promise.

"Let's go get lunch." He can hear Natsu's voice telling him. He cracks one eye open annoyed and turns his head. "Come Dai! Please?" She begs.

"Don't call me Dai." He says coolly. Natsu huffs and places her hands on her hips.

"When did you become such a meanie?"

"If I say yes, will ya stop buggin' me?" Daisuke asks turning his head back towards her. He looks at Natsu's annoyed face and he can't help but grin. "Is that a yes or a no Natsu?" He asks her.

"Fine." She mutters pulling him up.

They both start to walk towards a tiny local café that they both love. Daisuke walks relaxed with his hands under his head while Natsu walks with an oomph in her step. Her bright hair swings relentlessly with each step she takes.

"So...how is your little mission going?" Natsu asks and Daisuke hardly glances at her and shrugs. "You're not gonna answer the question?" Daisuke shakes his head and she frowns. "Why?"

"What the hell is the point? Yer just gonna make some smart-ass comment and then ramble on and on about how I shouldn't be doin' it."

"No I won't!" Natsu replies annoyed. "It just so happens that I'm actually interested."

Daisuke raises an eyebrow at her, "really?"

She gives him a single nod. "Yes. Because if you get caught, who am I going to bother? I have to make sure that no one finds out. I gotta protect you." She says with a bright smile and then skips along in front of Daisuke. "Come on Dai! You're so slow and I'm hunnnnnngry!"

Natsu races on ahead, but Daisuke stays back walking in his leisurely pace. He shakes his head and grins a little, _She's so weird. _

Just as Daisuke enters the café, Natsu has already claimed a table and is swinging her legs as she looks at the menu. Daisuke goes and sits in front of her as he runs his fingers in his hair. He eyes Natsu.

"What the hell're you doin'?"

Natsu looks up from the menu and blinks innocently, "picking out what I want."

"Don't ya always get the same damned thing?" He asks her and she shrugs.

"I want to change it up a bit. Why? Got a problem?" Natsu asks jokingly with a smile and Daisuke rolls his eyes.

The waiter comes by and asks for their order. Natsu is still going over the menu as Daisuke orders his food. After another minute, he sighs and looks at the waiter.

"One plate of sushi with extra soy sauce." He tells the waiter and the waiter walks away after placing the drinks on the table that Natsu had already ordered before.

"How did you know I wanted that? Can you read minds?" Natsu's eyes widen at the possibility and then she snickers.

"You always get the sushi, you idiot." Daisuke says and Natsu smiles and rests her chin on her folded hands looking at Daisuke who is obliviously sipping his drink.

After lunch, Natsu says goodbye to Daisuke quickly before sauntering off. She walks quickly down the division heading for her room.

It's a quiet day in Soul Society. Since Aizen's defeat, everyone has been able to sit back and relax for a while. The sun seemed to shine brighter and the air was a bit more refreshing. Natsu couldn't help but breathe it in as she walked and hummed along.

"Oh! Hiya Renji!" Natsu calls when she sees him walking out of his room.

Renji turns back and gives her a little wave as Natsu runs up to him. Renji has been sadder since Rukia's death. He wishes that he could've had a chance to say goodbye. As Natsu approaches the red-head, she notices the somber look on his face and her smile falls a little.

"Today...is the day isn't it?" She asks him and Renji nods.

"Yeah. I'm just headin' over to the grave. You wanna come?" He asks her and Natsu nods and they both start walking in silence.

Natsu didn't really know Rukia. They weren't ever friends. They met by chance and would smile. She met Ichigo too, but they really weren't friends either. Yet, it was still sad when she died because when anybody dies, it's sad. It doesn't matter if Natsu knew Rukia or not, she still felt sad when she heard about her death.

When they get there, Natsu notices the fresh flowers on the gave and the small Chappy the Bunny doll that rests against the tombstone. Natsu looks away as Renji says, "Hey Rukia."

Natsu really wants to tell Renji that Rukia is fine. That she's seen her. That she's with Ichigo and that she's happy. But Natsu knows that she can't. It is against the law to help a human remember their past life and it is against the law to make the humans he or she came into contact with them remember who they were.

She told Daisuke that she'd protect him, but she hates seeing anyone sad. It makes her sad too and Natsu is a happy-go-lucky type person. She looks at the world at the glass-is-half full kind of way and as she crouches down to look at Rukia's tombstone, she looks up at Renji. He has his hands stuffed into his pockets and his eyes are sad as he stares onward.

It makes her think of her own sister. The sister who she loved more than her own life. The sister who died protecting her.

_"Natsu! Natsu!" She yelled. "Run! Hurry go!"_

_ "I can't leave you!" Natsu cried as the burning hut fell around them. Natsu's whole body was racked with a cough as she breathed in the fumes of the bright red flames around her. She felt her whole body grow warm and all she wanted to do was sleep._

_ "You have to! Go! I'll be alright! I'll find you!" Natsu's sister promised her, her eyes pleading with Natsu to leave._

_ "But-but...Nee-san!"_

_ "GO NATSU!" She commanded._

_ Natsu stood up shakily and ran as far and as fast as she could. She run out of her burning house, out of the district and out of that place. She ran and ran until she felt her legs give out and she fell to the ground. She heaved and she sobbed. Even though she was young, she knew what had happened. Her Nee-san wasn't coming back. She was dead and now...now Natsu was truly alone. _

_ It just so happened that Natsu became the same thing that killed her sister: a shinigami._

Coming back from her revive, Natsu looks up and tries to blink away the tears that she had repressed for so long. She sees Renji says his final thoughts, his fire-engine red ponytail flailing carelessly in the wind. Renji looks down at Natsu and gives her a tiny smile, not noticing her glistening eyes. Natsu returns the smile wholeheartedly. Renji places his large hand on Natsu's shoulder and squeezes it once before turning and leaving.

Natsu lingers at the grave site a little while longer remembering her own loss.

She thinks about her sister...and then her mind wanders to Daisuke and how he was risking his life for two people that lost each other. Two people who loved each other. Then one question pops into her head: if she had a way to find her sister and help her would she? The answer comes to her right away, of course. But...wasn't that what Daisuke was doing? How come she was so against what he was doing then? Was it because he was putting his life on the line for people he didn't even know too well?

Natsu sighs heavily and stares up at the sky, not sure of what to do anymore.

*-*-*-*-*

"Dammit! What the hell do ya want Natsu? I can't even get some sleep can I?" Daisuke mutters heading over to his door. He opens it swiftly, and as soon as he sees the look on Natsu's face, his anger melts away and he steps back and lets her in. Her face was contorted into something he had forgotten could be on her face. Sadness, fear, pain, confusion. Daisuke didn't know what to do and how to handle any of it. He could almost feel her emotion's emitting off of her like a wave and crashing down right into Daisuke. He was beginning to feel what she was feeling and it made his head spin.

Natsu walks in quietly and sits down on Daisuke's bed while looking down at her feet.

"Oi...Natsu..." Daisuke says standing in front of her, not really sure what to do. He reaches his hand towards her, but drops it back to his side. "Natsu...what's wrong?"

She looks up at him uncertainly. "We're friends right?" She asks. "Best friends?"

"...'Course..." He replies, not really sure where she's going with this.

Natsu furrows her eyebrows, deep in thought, but doesn't say anything.

"Ya wanna tell me what's up?" Daisuke asks. Natsu takes in a big breath.

"Daisuke...I...You...This thing...I went..." Natsu trails off and sighs heavily. She closes her mouth, but then opens it again only to close it. Natsu shakes her head and smiles looking up at Daisuke. "Sorry for bothering you Grumpy-pants. You better not be late for work! I don't wanna have to do _all _the work again!" She giggles jumping off of the bed.

"He-hey! Natsu! Slow yer ass down! Wait!" Daisuke says, but she's already out the door. He looks onward worriedly. He hates to admit it, but he's worried about Natsu. She's never been like that before.

"What the hell was that?" He mutters to himself.

_In the human world..._

"The answer to that is one!" Rukia yells at Ichigo as they're sitting in her room doing homework. Ichigo frowns at her.

"I don't think so midget." Ichigo says and Rukia throws her pencil at his face. "No need to get so violent." Ichigo grins and Rukia sticks her tongue out at her. "By the way, we're supposed to be doin' our Science project, not your math homework."

"Have some patience Ichigo. I'm almost done." Rukia says retrieving her fallen pencil and going back to work. After another minute, Rukia finishes her homework and her and Ichigo start on their project.

"Okay shortie, how tall did your plant grow?" He asks her while getting up and going over to the window where her potted plant is.

Rukia rushes over to it and stands in front of it like a protective lioness ready to pounce. "Do. Not. Go. Near. It." She hisses at him and Ichigo is taken back.

"Why not..." He trails off as he figures out what had happened and then he breaks into a chuckle. "It didn't grow!" He says grinning fully.

"Hey!" Rukia protests, "my mom just forgot to water it!"

"Sure! Blame your mom! You forgot!" Ichigo's grin spreads and then he calms down and shakes his head. "I should've known. Short girl, short plant." That little comment earned him a swift and painful kick to the shin.

"Shut UP carrot top! It's not like yours did any better!" Rukia shouts furiously back.

"Yeah it did. Mine _grew_."

"Fu-" Rukia stops mid-curse as the door starts to open. Ame pokes her head in.

"Hey! I'm home and-" She stops and then glances at Ichigo, "who's the boy?" Rukia turns pink at her mother's implications.

"No! No! No! It's nothing like that Mom, he's just a stupid strawberry."

Ame raises an eyebrow, "he doesn't look like a strawberry...well...now he does...his cheeks are all red..."

"Mom!" Rukia says embarrassed. Ame stops and looks away sheepish. After minute, she opens the door fully and then walks in holding her hand out.

"Hi, I'm Ame. Sorry about that."

Ichigo clears his throat, "Ichigo." He replies shaking her hand.

"Well, it's nice to meet to you, Ichigo." Ame turns away from the two embarrassed teens. "Now she's bringing boys home...what's next...?" Ame mutters to herself as she walks out of the door as she closes it behind her.

It's quiet between Ichigo and Rukia until Ichigo coughs and looks down at his watch. "Uhh...I should go. I'll see ya tomorrow shorty." He says and gets up off of the floor and so does Rukia only to kick him in the shin.

"Bye carrot top." She grins and Ichigo glares at her and he leaves her room.

Rukia stand in the middle of her room for a second before yawningly loudly. She decides to take a quick nap before resuming her dreaded homework. Rukia closes the lavender curtains in her room and crawls into bed pulling the covers over herself. She turns onto her side and closes her eyes and slowly drifts off into sleep.

**It's raining hard. The grass I'm sitting on is wet and there are mud puddles. Ichigo's head ****is in my lap. It feels...comfortable though...not awkward. He's...asleep? Unconscious? He's dressed in black with socks and sandals. There's a large sword next to him gripped in his hands. It's black and white. I brush my fingers through his soft spikes.**

** "Thank you for not dying Ichigo." I mummer to his unconscious form. **

** Then my hands start to glow green and as if by magic, his cuts and wounds start to slowly close up. And I can only feel one emotion...**

Rukia's wakes up breathing hard. There's sweat pouring down her face and she glances at clock. A little past six in the evening. Rukia shakily gets out of bed half expecting Ichigo to be in her room. She walks out of her room trying to calm herself down.

She gets to the living room where Ame is. She's working on a new article and is typing away on her silver laptop. She glances up at her daughter. "Hey sweetie. Took a nap?"

"Ye-yeah." Rukia replies shakily and then clears her throat while getting herself a glass of water.

"Rukia...this boy-"

"Ichigo." She automatically corrects and the mentally slaps herself. Stupid.

Ame looks at Rukia curiously, but nods. "Ichigo. Are you two...dating?" Rukia looks at her mom.

"No." She states simply while her cheeks start turning light pink. Rukia starts to walk back to her room. Ame is quiet for a second before asking,

"Do you want to?"

Rukia stops in her tracks as the dream floods back to her. One emotion she felt...his head on her lap...She just stands there mauling over her feelings. She tells herself that she doesn't. That's it's the most ludicrous assumption her mother has ever made. But she can't help but feel a tiny spark inside of her.

"He's just a friend Mom." Rukia says. "I still have homework to do."

"Rukia! You didn't answer my-!" She hears her daughter close the door to her room, "question..."

_In Soul Society..._

Natsu sits in front of the large screen watching as Rukia resumes her homework. She has her knees up to her chest as she rests her chin on the tops of her knees. That same annoying questions still run through her mind: if I had a way to find my sister and help her would I? Even if it put my life at rise? Would I help Daisuke and put my life on the line too?

"Yo..."

Natsu turns and when she sees Daisuke, she jumps up and clasps her hands behind her back and smiles. "Well. Well. Look who didn't sleep until dark." Natsu says with a smile plastered on her face. "Thanks to you Mr. Lazy Ass, I was here doing eevvveerrryyything for you. You owe me ice cream!" She says poking Daisuke's nose and he catches her wrist. "Daisu-"

"You wanna tell me what the hell is wrong?" He asks.

"Nothing's wrong." Natsu says blinking. "I'm fine."

"Don't give me that bullshit Natsu."

Natsu sighs heavily and pulls her wrist away from Daisuke's grasp. "Re-really, Daisuke. Everything is fine." Natsu tries to convince him and Daisuke frowns.

"Natsu! Just stop it!" He growls at her." Drop yer freakin' act! You know I can see right through that!"

Natsu doesn't flinch back or move away or anything. She merely keeps looking at him, her eyes darting back and forth to his. They both stare at each other for a long time before she sighs so softly that Daisuke isn't sure if he really heard it,

"...Look..." She starts, speaking a little above a whisper. Her bright hair blows in the wind and she turns her hands into small fists of frustration at her side. "I don't even really know what's going on with me." She confesses turning away from him. "I want to...support you and I want to be in this with you...but..." She bites her lip. "I don't know."

"Natsu..."

"I...thought about my sister today and I thought about if this were her, would I be doing what you are? And...I know I would! Without hesitating at all!" She turns to Daisuke, her eyes filled with worry. "But! I just can't let anything happen to you Daisuke! I just can't!" She can feel the tears in her eyes. She only cries in front of Daisuke. She only shows her weakness in front of him. Only him...

"Idiot." Daisuke says placing a hand on top of her head and messing with her hair. "I'm gonna be just fine. Why the hell are you wasting yer energy worrin' 'bout me?" He grins. "Ya don't have anythin' to be scared of. I ain't goin' anywhere."

"Bu-but if they find you-!"

"They won't." He promises her, his eyes burning. "And if they do, they'll be thankin' me not killin' me. They won't admit it, but we need both of 'em here."

"Daisuke..."

"Now quit yer cryin'." He says wiping the last of her tears. "Ya gotta get back to work."

Natsu smiles up at her best friend.

*-*-*-*-*-*

"All Shinigamis! Please report to the mess hall! I repeat..."

Daisuke looks up and then turns to Natsu who is looking at him equally confused. "What's freakin' goin' on?" He questions out loud and out of the corner of his eye, he sees Natsu shrug. They both get up and walk towards the mess hall.

It's a large white room with nothing in it besides a stage with chairs on it representing the divisions. When Daisuke and Natsu get there, all the shinigamis are already there. The captains are seated in their respective chairs and Yamamoto is already up at the podium.

"What do you think this is about?" Natsu asks.

"I have no damn idea." He mutters back.

Yamamoto starts speaking after clearing his throat. "Shinigamis! It seems that there is a threat to Soul Society that we must eliminate and this time, we cannot rely on the powers of Kurosaki Ichigo..."

Natsu and Daisuke look at each other, both thinking the same thing...

_Back in the human world..._

"Hey cupcake." Ichigo says in the morning when he sees Rukia sitting her desk. She turns towards him and gives him an automatic grin.

"Carrot top." Rukia replies and Ichigo sits down next to her and she sees his smirk and her eyes narrow. "What?"

"Got your science report done?" He asks. "Or did you not have anything to write about since your plant only grew about an inch." Rukia's cheeks begin to burn, and she opens her mouth to retaliate, but Ichigo cuts her off. "Oh, it didn't grow an inch." He says as if it's an afterthought and Rukia closes her mouth, feeling satisfied. "It didn't grow at all!"

"YOU DAMN STRAWBERRY!" Rukia explodes while Ichigo tries to suppress his laughter. She smacks him on the back of his head with her textbook and Ichigo angrily rubs the sore spot.

"Hey! Don't hit me! It's not my fault your plan didn't grow!" He yells back at her.

"Oh yes it is!" Rukia says matter-of-factly as she plants her fists on her hips and stands up. "My plant saw your ugly head too much that it died! You killed my plant!"

"The hell?!" Ichigo muttered angrily clenching his own fists as he stands up. "Damn midget..."

Rukia's eyebrow twitches. "I am not a midget Mr. Big Orange Giant!"

Ichigo merely grins back as the school bell rings.

* * *

I hope you liked chapter 2!

Please review!


End file.
